


Tumbledown

by Mice



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident threatens Zelenka's life. Rodney and Carson try to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumbledown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> Written for james in the Zelenka Ficathon on Livejournal. IRC on the spot beta by Pas and kt4ever. Gratuitous Czech by Cattie.

Radek muttered painfully under his breath, feeling around on the floor for his glasses. "Yes, Radek. Come along through the Gate." He took a harsh, gasping breath. "It will be an easy mission." He couldn't move his legs. There was a terrible pressure on his lower back. The darkness around him was hot and stifling and he wasn't sure what had fallen on him when the ground shook and the building toppled.

There was blood, he knew, but he didn't think he was dying. His legs were not numb, which he understood was a good sign in situations like this. Unfortunately, that meant they hurt very badly, as did his back.

"Rodney!" he shouted. It wasn't much of a shout really. More a squeak, but it was all he could manage.

"Radek? Radek! Where are you?" Rodney's voice was strong but far away.

He was out of breath from the pain and trying to shout, so he picked up a fallen stone and started tapping the wall next to him.

"Over there." That was Major Sheppard's voice. He could hear scrabbling, and voices moving closer. Dust and debris fell on and around him, making him sneeze. A stabbing pain shot through him and he groaned.

"I heard him. There!" Rodney said. "Radek, are you all right?"

He'd been alone in the small building when it fell. They'd been tracing an energy signature at the time. "My legs are trapped," Radek said. "It is... very dark in here and I have... have lost my glasses."

"Are you hurt?" Teyla's voice was filled with concern. "I shall get Dr. Beckett."

Radek took a deep breath and that hurt too. "Yes. Yes, my legs and... back." The debris around him began to shift, driving weight into his back and legs. "Stop! Stop!"

"Whoa, back off!" Rodney shouted, and there was more scrabbling. "Don't hurt him when you move the damned pillars."

The debris moved again, this time in a better direction, and a shaft of sunlight let him see his situation. His glasses glinted in the sun just out of his reach, and everything was fuzzy with his nearsightedness. "Light," he said, "there's light now."

"Radek, can you hear me?" Carson's voice crackled on his radio. He couldn’t reach it to reply. Trying to raise his chest sent sharp spikes of pain through him and he gasped against it.

"Tell Carson I... can hear him." Radek closed his eyes and let his forehead rest on the floor. The pain was terrible, and he was dizzy now. "I'm cold," he said softly.

"Shit shit shit." There was fear in Rodney's voice, and the Major and Lt. Ford were shouting. A moment later, a large slab of wood was pulled away from above him. He could feel the sun on his head and shoulders. Turning his head, he looked up. "Radek." Rodney's voice was quiet, and he reached down, touching Radek's face gently. "We're gonna get you out of there. Just hold on, okay?"

"He would have to be inside the only building for a hundred miles when the quake hit," Sheppard said. "You're gonna be all right, doc. You'll be out of there in just a few minutes."

Rodney slipped down into the ruins and sat next to Radek's shoulder, picking up his glasses. "Hey." He slid a hand along Radek's back and up his shoulder. "Hang on for me."

Radek took his hand, squeezing as the pain spiked. He gasped and grit his teeth against it. "Hurts," he whispered.

"I know. Carson'll be here in a minute. He was in the Jumper when the quake hit."

Ford and Sheppard moved more stone and wood out of the way, digging down toward him. He could hear Carson and Teyla getting closer. "Don't worry... Rodney," Radek mumbled. A moment later, the dizziness flooded him and everything went dark.

***

"There's a lot of blood, Carson." It was pooling under Radek's body and spreading on the floor around him. Rodney was scared half to death. Radek's voice had been weak, and he was pasty and pale in the sun as Sheppard and Ford dug frantically at the pile of ruins. He didn't think Radek had any idea how badly he'd been hurt.

"Let me down in there." Carson helped Rodney out of the hole and got himself into the small space. He examined Radek quickly. "Shock, definitely. I can't see the wound from where he's positioned, but my guess is we've got a penetrating abdominal injury. We'll need to get him home immediately."

"Sounds bad," Sheppard said.

Carson nodded as Rodney's anxiety level shot through the no-longer-in-evidence roof. "Aye, it is. We're goin' to have to get him out of here without removing whatever it is that's in him." Carson turned his face up to them, fear in his eyes. "Be very careful when you're moving things. More damage could kill him."

"You can't let him die." Rodney's heart was pounding, the pulse in his temples threatening a migraine.

Carson's retort was sharp. "I don't intend to. Now just shut up and let me do my work."

Rodney was barely aware of himself as he helped Ford and Sheppard and Teyla move stone and metal and wood away from Radek's still form. One fucking building. One tiny little building was the only evidence of technology they'd found on the planet. The power signature was worth checking out, and Radek had gone inside as Rodney examined the outer walls for possible hidden compartments.

The quake had been bad, rending the earth around them. They'd had to pull Teyla from a ravine that opened under her feet as the land shuddered beneath them. His own shoulder had been struck by falling stone, and it ached, but he knew it hadn't been broken. And the building Radek was in -- it was nothing more than a pile of rubble now.

He'd been so sure the mission would be safe. Carson had been along so Teyla could show him some medicinal herbs while Radek and Rodney looked for the power signature. Rodney was grateful Carson had come with them. From the pool of blood Radek had been lying in, he doubted their lover would survive if Carson hadn't been only moments away.

"Easy now," Carson said. "I think you're down to what's impaled him." Carson looked pale and shaken, his hands bloodied as he tended Radek's injuries.

Rodney got down into the now much larger opening with Carson. "Oh shit." He swallowed, choking back an urge to vomit. There was a huge, bloody metal spike embedded in Radek's back. It looked like it may have taken out one of his kidneys, but Rodney didn't want to speculate for once, hoping he was wrong. "How are we going to get him out of there?"

"We may have to cut him out of it." Carson looked up at Sheppard. "Do you have anything that might cut metal without heating it up? You can't be using a welding torch on this."

Sheppard looked at Ford. "Do we?"

Ford thought for a moment. "Yeah, in the Jumper. Back in a minute." He ran.

"How's he doing, Doc?" Sheppard asked.

Carson shook his head. "Not well, I'm afraid."

"Is he gonna make it?" Sheppard's face was drawn and he was sweating from their efforts.

"I don't know yet." Carson's voice shook.

Rodney reached out and put a hand on Carson's shoulder, squeezing. "He'll make it," Rodney insisted. He knew he was usually full of doom and gloom, but he didn't think either of them could take it if Radek died here. Carson turned to him. Their eyes met for a moment, pain reflected between them. "You can do this," Rodney whispered. "You can."

When Ford returned, he had a dremel with a cutting blade attached. "This should do it," he said, "unless the alloy's too hard, but it's got a diamond blade." He handed it down to Rodney.

"Move over a little," Rodney told Carson. He edged in next to Radek, kneeling in their lover's blood. "You two -- hold the pillar. I don't want it falling if this is all that's supporting it." Sheppard nodded and he and Ford grabbed the ends of the stone pillar. Teyla joined in as well.

Carson steadied the spike as Rodney cut through it. "Okay, got it. Move the damned thing!" Rodney snapped. With a quick motion, the pillar was up and away from Radek's body. Carson moved like lightning, packing field dressings around the spike to keep it from moving.

"I need a stretcher, now," Carson shouted. Teyla was next to them almost before he was done saying it, rolling the stretcher out. He and Rodney shifted Radek, fast and efficient. "All right then, let's get our lad home."

***

Carson sat in the waiting area while Dr. Tanaka, the lead surgeon, worked on Radek. Rodney paced restlessly back and forth. If there had been carpet, Carson was sure he'd have worn through it by now. They'd been there for three hours already.

"When will they be done?" Rodney asked again, impatient and angry. It had to be the fiftieth time since they'd got back.

Carson shrugged. "A while yet. But if they're still in there, he's still alive." The flight back had been quick, thankfully. Radek would never have survived a long evacuation. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself. "Would you stop that pacing? I'm half mad with it already."

"I'm _not_ \--" Rodney shouted then stopped short. "Okay, okay. I am pacing. Sorry." He stroked Carson's arm, twitchy and nervous. "What the hell is happening in there?"

"My guess is that they've had to remove a kidney and repair some extensive liver damage. It could have been worse." Carson was exhausted and wished that he had been able to assist, but Tanaka had insisted he sit out the surgery. 'You're too close to the patient, Carson,' she'd said. And it was true; he was too close to Radek.

"Is he going to be all right?" Rodney hadn't stopped asking since they'd got Radek into the Jumper.

Carson nodded. "Most likely," he said softly. "We got him home before he bled out. We were lucky, really." He closed his eyes. After a moment, he felt Rodney's arm slip around his waist as Rodney sat beside him. With a ragged sigh, he leaned into his lover's embrace. "It doesn't mean I'm not worried for him."

"We're all worried about him," Rodney said. "What the hell is Tanaka doing? What if he dies? He's in there because I told him this would be safe."

"You had no way of knowing there'd be an earthquake, Rodney. Unless you're trying to claim omniscience, this isn't your fault."

Rodney snorted. "I do know almost everything about almost everything."

Carson started to speak, but opened his eyes at the quiet sound of someone entering the room. Elizabeth came and sat beside them. "Rodney, Carson. How are you holding up?"

"This sucks," Rodney growled. "I want to know what the hell is happening."

Carson put a hand on Rodney's arm. "We'll be all right, Elizabeth. We're just worried, that's all."

She nodded. "I know. I've got someone bringing something down for you for dinner. I realize you probably won't be hungry, but you should at least try to eat something."

"I can't even think about food right now." Rodney shook his head and looked back toward the infirmary doors.

Carson looked down at the floor, still numb from nearly losing Radek. His trousers had blood on them, and he hadn't wanted to take the time to go back to their quarters to change, even knowing the surgery would take several hours. His hands at least were clean. He'd washed them. He stared at them, turning them over.

"Carson," Rodney said quietly. "Where are you?"

Rodney's chin on his shoulder, warm breath against his cheek, brought Carson back to the waiting room. "Sorry love. I just can't help thinking that I should be helping in there."

Elizabeth had already gone, and there were two trays of food on the side table next to them. "Your hands are shaking. You're the last person I want working on him right now," Rodney said.

Carson nodded. "I know. You're right." He felt barren, and even Rodney's warm arms didn't reduce the misery. There was a hollow place in his chest that echoed. He hated feeling helpless. He was the Chief Medical Officer. He was responsible for everyone. How could he sit here while one of his lovers was in surgery?

"Of course I'm right," Rodney said, "so stop kicking yourself." His arms tightened around Carson, and it was almost enough to bring him back into his body.

"I'm sure there's enough guilt to go 'round," Carson muttered.

Dr. Tanaka entered the waiting area. "Carson. Dr. McKay."

Rodney bolted to his feet. Carson was only a moment behind him. "How is he?" Rodney barked. "When can we see him?"

"We've got him in the recovery room now. You can see him in about an hour. I had to do some extensive liver reconstruction, and his right kidney had to be removed, but he'll recover. We'll be keeping him here for about four days, but you should be able to take him home after that, so long as you're careful." She gave them both a warning look. "He'll need rest and he should take it easy, but I suspect he'll be able to return to work in three to four weeks."

Carson nodded, grabbing Rodney's sleeve to keep him from dashing off to the recovery room. "Thanks, Lucy. I appreciate all you've done."

"What?" Rodney snapped. "That's it? We're not going to see him now?"

"No," Carson said. "Now I'm going to get out of these bloody clothes and take a shower. We'll come back in about an hour, after I've got something clean on and had a bite to eat."

"Oh," Rodney said. "Right. Shower." He looked down at himself. Rodney's clothes were bloody as well. "I guess I should do the same thing."

"Aye, you should," Carson agreed. He tugged Rodney toward the door. "We'll be back in about an hour, Lucy."

"Shower," Rodney muttered.

***

Rodney leaned against the wall of the shower, letting the hot water fall on his aching shoulder and watching as Carson undressed. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight, and even though Radek was out of surgery now, he wasn't sure he could eat for a while yet either.

Seeing Radek under the debris, blood pooling around him, had left Rodney cold inside. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see it. Even the hot water didn't warm the chill inside him. He couldn't take his eyes off Carson.

"Thank god he'll be all right," Carson said softly, tossing his boxers down on the floor. He stepped into the shower with Rodney.

Rodney nodded. "I wish he was here with us."

"Soon enough." Carson was quiet, his eyes haunted. Rodney hated that look on his face. He reached out and took Carson by the wrist, pulling him into a hug.

"Come here," he whispered. They both shook, holding each other quietly.

"We almost lost him," Carson said after a long silence.

Rodney tightened his hold on Carson. "We didn't, okay? It didn't happen."

Carson's fingers dug into his shoulders. "It didn't happen," he agreed, nodding against Rodney's neck. Rodney just held on, breathing Carson in. He could smell the sharp, bitter tang of fear and the copper scent of blood on his lover and knew he must stink of it as well. His hands moved on Carson's back, rubbing slow, tight circles in the tense muscles.

Rodney felt Carson take a deep, shuddering breath. "Come on, try to relax," he said. One hand traced the lines of Carson's muscle down to his stiff hip. Carson trembled under his touch. "Please," Rodney said, his voice soft.

"I love him, Rodney," Carson whispered, his voice rough with emotion.

Rodney nodded. "I know, I know. I do too. We'll take care of him, you know that." He knew he wasn't much good at the taking care of people thing, but Rodney was willing to try. The three of them had been together for the better part of a year now, and he'd honestly been working on it. He found it hard to show in front of others but in private, with just Carson and Radek, he could let go a little. He trusted them both, loved them. He knew he would do anything for either of them, even if he bitched and moaned the entire way.

Carson's hand found his cheek, fingers still moving. Rodney turned his face and nuzzled the palm of Carson's hand, placing a delicate kiss there. Eyes closed against the water and the pain still echoing between them, Rodney whispered, "I need you."

Carson's lips covered his, rough stubble scratching Rodney's skin. He pulled Carson tight against him, kissing him hard, letting Carson's tongue into his mouth. He was breathless with it, needing his lover, desperately missing Radek's warmth between them.

He wasn't good at reading people any more than he was good at taking care of them, but he knew that Carson's need mirrored his own. The quiet moan from Carson filled him, warming him in a way the hot water couldn't.

"Love you," Rodney moaned against Carson's lips. He nipped at Carson's jaw, licked at his throat, moving with a shattering intensity. He thought the need he felt might burst through his skin. Carson's fingers burned where they tightened on his arms, against his back, and Carson panted, pushing him into the shower wall.

His skin was slick with falling water and the scent of blood was fading from his hair. Rodney sucked at the thin, fine flesh behind Carson's ear, but not hard enough to mark him. His palms held the curves of Carson's ass, pulling them together as their bodies moved slowly.

The need and desire in their motion was raw, revealing the layers of their fear and the nearness of loss. Radek should have been with them, sharing their kisses, touching and being touched. The lack was an ache in Rodney's gut. He shuddered.

Carson's hand cupped the back of his neck, pulling him more deeply into their kiss. Rodney moaned into his mouth, unable to stop shaking. The falling water diluted the tears he would never admit were there.

Panting, they pulled away from each other. Each rested a hand on the other's face and they stared into each other's eyes. There was a depth in the clear grey-blue of Carson's gaze, his eyes rimmed with red, and Rodney knew Carson had been on the edge of tears.

He leaned forward the few millimetres that separated them and kissed Carson softly. "He'll be okay," he whispered.

Carson nodded. "Aye, we'll make sure of it."

"Let's get clean and get back to him."

Carson gave him a wobbly smile. "Right enough."

Rodney groped for the soap and started on Carson's back.

***

Radek heard quiet snoring through a haze of pain and grogginess. After a few moments, he was vaguely aware of a hand in his. He floated there for a while, warm but fuzzy, just taking in the sounds.

Rodney. The snoring was Rodney. A tiny smile curled Radek's lips. With effort, his eyes fluttered open into the dim light of the infirmary. It must be night, he thought. He turned his head at the sound of soft footfalls.

"Oh, so you're awake now I see." Carson's blurry face came into view. Radek could almost see his smile.

"Carson." Radek's throat was sore and dry, and his voice was weak.

"Thank god," Carson whispered. "We almost lost you." One hand gently brushed Radek's face. "Rodney. Rodney, wake up. Radek's awake."

There was a snort and a mumble. "About time." Radek smiled at that. He turned to find Rodney's face near his, blue eyes blinking. Rodney squeezed his hand. "Don't do that to us again, damn it."

" _Miluju... vás_." Radek tried to squeeze back, but he didn't have much strength for it. He was too tired to speak again, as well, but that didn't seem to matter to either of his lovers.

Carson sat on the bed next to him, close to where Rodney had been leaning. "You gave us quite a fright," he said, offering an ice chip.

"Sorry," Radek whispered, sucking on the ice. It helped his throat a bit.

Rodney leaned in and kissed him softly. "Don't talk. Just rest, okay?" One hand strayed through Radek's hair and he closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling through the mush his brain had become.

"W... what happened?" He really did want to know. Everything ached so badly, but with the pain medications that must be in his system, he didn't much care.

Rodney looked up at Carson, and even through the poor focus, Radek could see the concern in Rodney's eyes. It must have been bad.

Carson made a little throat clearing noise. "You lost a kidney, love. There was some liver damage as well, but Dr. Tanaka patched you up as well as can be expected under the circumstances. You've been out of it for most of a day, but you'll be able to come home in a couple more days."

For a moment, it felt like his brain had been pushed through a sieve. Lost a kidney? He hadn't thought he'd been so badly injured, though truthfully his memory of being trapped in the collapsed building was vague. It had been dark. He'd been in pain. He had felt very cold.

Carson rested a hand on Radek's chest. "It's all right, Radek. I know that's a lot to accept for now, but we're here for you. We love you."

Rodney squeezed his hand again and snorted. "You do realize that I'm not taking losing a kidney as an excuse for you to get out of work. Lazy ass."

Radek smiled again. "I don't see... my laptop." He let his eyes slip closed.

"Carson would have my ass in a sling if I tried to give it to you right now."

"That I would, so don't even try it." Radek could hear the grin in Carson's voice. "He needs his rest. Looks like he's asleep again." He didn't have the energy to let them know he wasn't, so he just lay there listening, soaking in their presence.

"Are you sure he'll be all right?" Rodney asked.

"He will. It'll be rough for him for a while, but he'll be fine."

"Good, good." Rodney was quiet for a moment. "I just... I need him so much." Rodney's voice shook just a bit.

"It's all right, love," Carson said. He could feel the bed shift as Carson moved closer to Rodney. "It's hard for both of us."

Rodney's breath caught for a moment. "I hate this. I hate to see him hurt. Why the hell did I take him along offworld anyway? He's too damned valuable in the lab."

"You didn't know, Rodney. Everything here is a risk. We could die in an accident here in the city, you know that as well as I do."

"I know." Rodney's answer was a whisper. Radek hadn't realized just how much they both loved him.

There was another shift on the bed and he heard the rustle of cloth. One eye opened slightly and Radek saw them holding each other as he slipped back into sleep.

***

Carson held out one hand, bracing Radek as he walked down the corridor toward their quarters. "It's all right to go slow, you know."

"Yes, yes, I know this," Radek muttered irritably. "Am doing just fine. Where is Rodney?"

"Offworld, unfortunately. He should be back in a few hours."

"They knew I was getting out of the infirmary today. Why couldn't they wait until I got home before they drag him away?"

"You know we can't put the city on hold for you, love." Carson grinned.

Radek snorted. "Yes you can. At least you can put Rodney on hold."

Carson chuckled. "What? I'm not good enough for you, is that it?"

Radek smiled. "Of course you are, but there's only one of you. I want you both when I get home after being in hospital."

"Greedy bugger," Carson said, slipping an arm around his waist.

"For you and Rodney? Always." He sighed and leaned on Carson. "I was just hoping for a little welcome home party."

"Oh, you'll get that right enough," Carson said. His grin broadened. "But it probably won't be quite as exciting as you're hoping. Give yourself a week or so to heal up before we go there."

Radek stopped when they got to the transporter, not letting Carson touch the screen just yet. He put his arms around his lover. "I hurt too much for that still, but it does not mean I don't wish I felt better." He tugged Carson close and kissed him. Carson was hesitant for a moment then kissed back passionately, his hands moving in a warm caress over Radek's body.

After a moment, Carson reached up and touched the screen and the door opened into the corridor near their quarters. His hand drifted across Radek's cheek. "Come on then. Let's get you home."

It took slightly longer than usual for the short walk down the corridor, but the couch was comfortable when Radek sank into its man-eating embrace. He sighed and smiled. "Come, Carson. Sit with me, please?" He tugged on Carson's wrist.

Carson grinned at him. "I know what you want, you lout."

"The spirit is willing, but the body, it is not so amenable."

Carson sat and curled up with him, tucking his feet under him. "Soon enough, love."

"Not nearly soon enough," Radek disagreed. "Trust me on this. I would be much happier to see you naked right now."

Carson's smile was bright and Radek loved the sound of his laugh. "You're awful," he said, leaning in and kissing Radek soundly.

Radek sighed, letting the kiss seep into his bones. It felt good to be home, to be in Carson's arms. When he broke away from the kiss, he took a deep breath and smiled. "So if I cannot participate, perhaps then I can watch?" He winked.

Carson snorted. "You? Just watch? Unlikely. First you'll want to watch, then it'll be 'can I just touch a wee bit' and the next thing you know, you'll be hurting yourself trying to snug in between us."

Radek grumbled. "I assure you, Carson, I am capable of restraint."

"Only if we tie you up," Carson said, eyes glinting with mischief. When Radek grinned, Carson shook his head. "Oh, don't you be gettin' any ideas now!"

"This has promise," Radek said, still smiling.

"Oh no. If you tug too much against the rope, you'll hurt yourself." Carson looked serious now.

Radek sighed sadly. Apparently he wasn't going to get that yet either. "You are no fun," he said.

"Liar." Carson smiled wickedly.

"Not today, you aren't."

"We'll see in a week or so."

"But that is a week from now. And Rodney's not here now, either." He shook his head, disappointed. "At least I'm not in the infirmary any more."

Carson chuckled softly and hugged Radek. "I love you, you daft git."

"And I you."

"Get some rest, why don't you," Carson said, nuzzling behind Radek's ear.

Radek settled in Carson's arms, warm and content. "This is good," he admitted, "being here with you." Closing his eyes, he sighed. Carson just sat with him, holding him, his hands moving over Radek's body. In moments, he was asleep.

***

"Is he awake?" Rodney asked, almost before he was all the way in the door.

Carson shook his head. "No, and be quiet. He needs his rest."

Rodney scowled. "I've been offworld all damned day, having to deal with Sheppard giving me shit about Radek being home and me being there. I'd appreciate it if you'd stand aside and let me --"

Carson's hand was firm in the middle of Rodney's chest. "Oh no you don't. It's not Radek's fault that the Major can't resist harassing you for more than five minutes at a stretch."

Rodney tried to keep grumbling, but Carson's smile and those bright blue eyes got to him, so he enveloped Carson in a hug instead. "Bastard. I want to see Radek."

"What, I can't miss you too?"

Rodney growled then grinned. "Yes. Of course you can miss me. It's only to be expected." He kissed Carson hard and groped his ass. "I'm irresistible after all."

"You're an arrogant wanker is what you are."

"But you love me anyway," Rodney said with a broad smile.

Carson laughed quietly. "Oh, aye, I do at that." Rodney sighed happily as Carson's hands slipped under his shirt. They kissed again, more slowly this time, his own hands tangling in Carson's clothing. Carson moaned, a soft sound of need and desire that shot down Rodney's spine.

"Mmm. Yeah," Rodney whispered. "Feels good."

"Radek wanted to watch tonight," Carson said, mischief in his voice.

Rodney laughed. "Yeah, right. And the next thing you know he'll be trying to get between us and ripping his stitches out."

"That's what I said." Carson shook his head.

"We could tie him up." Rodney grinned, raising one eyebrow.

Carson gave a little snort. "Oh, he'd like that far too much, and you know he'd pull and hurt himself. It would be fun to watch him at it, but not so good for him."

Rodney sighed. "Yeah, okay, you're right. Bad idea. How about I hold him down and you blow him?"

Carson laughed. "Oh, right enough. Like he wouldn't tense those abdominal muscles at all." He gave Rodney a gentle slap on the back of the head. "For a genius, you're terribly daft."

"It's part of my charm," Rodney insisted.

"If only you had some." Carson nipped at Rodney's neck. "Have you had your dinner yet?"

"Yeah, I had an MRE before we got back through the Gate. I'm set. And I'm fried. It was a long fucking day."

"Off to the shower with you then," Carson said, starting to strip off his clothes.

"You gonna join me?" Rodney was hopeful.

Carson shook his head. "No, but I'll be waiting for you in bed. And I suspect Radek will wake by the time you join us."

"Ooh." Rodney smiled. "I like that."

***

Radek wrapped himself around Carson as Rodney crawled into bed with them. He sighed, content, as Rodney's arm closed over him, the heat of his body against Radek's back. "Welcome home, Rodney," he said.

Rodney nuzzled the back of his neck then kissed it. "Nice. Welcome home yourself. It's about time you got back."

"No teasing the wounded man," Radek said, smiling.

"Both of you shut up, would you? I've got to be up early tomorrow. Got a bunch of Athosians in for physicals." Carson shifted in Radek's embrace.

"I would like a kiss before you go to sleep, if you aren't going to let me watch the two of you fuck like crazed weasels," Radek said.

Rodney snorted. "I was all for it. You can blame Carson for your lack of nookie."

"Evil," Radek muttered. "You are both determined to torture me."

Carson rolled over to face him. "Not nearly evil enough." He kissed Radek and the three of them snuggled together, settling in.

"Most definitely evil enough," Radek said, smiling.

"Just wait a week," Rodney said. "Then I'll show you evil."

Radek was looking forward to it.

~~pau~~

**Author's Note:**

> Czech in the story:  
> Miluju vás -- I love you both.


End file.
